


Unwanted Soulmate

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [61]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Natasha is popular, Reader is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You find your soulmate, but she doesn’t want you.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Kudos: 66





	Unwanted Soulmate

Soulmates were special. They were a gift. And yours didn’t want you.

That killed you. The moment your soulmate mark appeared you had become excited when you saw the little tattoo in the shape of a spider. You weren’t exactly thrilled with the design, you had hoped for something prettier, but you weren’t going to dwell on it too much. The Fates decided on the tattoos and it represented your soulmate.

You went to school the next day with a spring in your step wondering when you would meet them and how it would happen. This was something you had always imagined. The movies made it seem so romantic and happy and you hoped it would be the same for you. You imagined it being a complete accident, bumping into them and noticing the mark, feeling that spark. It made you sigh dreamily as a child.

You were in the library when it happened. You were looking for a book to help with your history project when you bumped into someone, both of you dropping your books. When you both bent you noticed the soul mark on her wrist. It was exactly like the spider on yours.

When you lifted your head you noticed it was one of the most popular girls in your school. Natasha Romanoff. And she was looking at you with disgust like she couldn’t believe what she had seen.

“You’re my soulmate,” you whispered.

She hurriedly picked up her books and hissed, “Don’t you dare tell anyone about this.” And then she was gone leaving you alone feeling as though your heart had been ripped out.

Weeks passed and you would observe Natasha from afar remembering that fateful day when she spurned you. She had taken to wearing chunky bracelets or ribbons to cover the mark. It hurt to know that she was ashamed of you.

“You know if you keep staring at her like that you’ll burn a hole in her head,” Val said as she came up behind you.

You jumped and turned to face her, “I wasn’t staring!”

“Yes, you were,” Val teased.

From across the hall Natasha watched as you and Val laughed. Steve noticed that her attention had been pulled away from the conversation and he followed her gaze to you. He knew all about what had happened in the library and he had yelled at her for how she had reacted.

“You should talk to her,” Steve said.

Natasha looked at him, “I can’t Steve. She’s too sweet for me. I can bring her down with my baggage.”

Natasha’s life hadn’t been easy. Lost both her parents, lived on the streets for a while, got mixed up with some bad people. She was finally getting her life together but she didn’t want to burden you with her problems. Steve gave Natasha a look, “She should be the one that decides what she can and cannot handle.”

His words swirled through her head as she glanced back toward you and noticed you and Val had started heading in the opposite direction.

Later Natasha found you sitting on the bleachers. Homework scattered around you. “Is this seat taken?” She asked hesitantly.

You looked up, hating the way your heart leapt at the sound of her voice. “No, but I’m surprised you want to be seen with me. I thought you were ashamed to have the nerd as your soulmate.”

She could hear the bitterness in your voice. She deserved that. “I actually wanted to talk to you about that.” She took a seat and gazed out over the football field. “I’m sorry.”

You blinked, “I’m sorry? That’s all you have to say?” You stood up, disrupting some of the papers scattered around you. “You tell me not to breathe a word that we’re soulmates. You cover up _our_ mark and never speak to me. And you come to me now and say that you’re sorry?” You scoffed and began cleaning up your stuff, “Unbelievable.”

“Y/N,” she said a bit desperately. “Please just hear me out.” And you hated it but you slowly sat down and listened to her story. She told you about her past and how she was working on becoming better. “I just never wanted to burden you with it. Steve told me I was being stupid.”

“You were,” you said. “You should have talked to me.”

“Can we start over?” She asked.

You smiled, “I’d like that.”

After that day things progressed between the two of you. Natasha proudly showed off her soul mark to the world. Whispers broke out but you and Natasha didn’t care at all.

Years later your meeting was more of a funny thing than anything else. Not the romantic, normal meeting that most people had, but it was still special nonetheless.


End file.
